Temporary Parents
by Akulaledi
Summary: It's really like a three day parenthood trial if you think about it. What an interesting...gift. Misawa
1. Chapter 1- A Gift?

It was a rather uneventful day for Miyuki. Not that, that was a bad thing. In fact it was just how he wanted it. He got to sleep in and lounge around his apartment for most of the day. It was just the kind of relaxation he needed after a rough week of practice, school and work. It was pure luck that the cosmos had aligned this day that he didn't have any of the three.

He sighed as he leaned forward onto his kotatsu, blanket curled around his lap. It was just cold enough to turn it on and he was nodding off while staring forward at his TV. Just as Miyuki's eyes slid shut for the fourth time, a sharp, insistent knocking sounded at his door causing him to jump and smack a knee into the bottom of the table. He cursed loudly and turned to glare at the door now fully awake.

He shoved the blanket off of him and got up. A shrill "MIYUKI KAZUYA!" sounded crystal clear through the door and Miyuki sighed irritably. Only one person had the lungs to yell like that. Miyuki unlocked his door and pushed it open.

"Sawamura, I have neigh..." he started but was cut off when a body pushed passed him into his hallway. "Well come right in, I guess." he sighed and closed the door. Turning around to address his intruder, his words faltered as he took in the state of Eijun. The younger's face was like a white sheet, his eyes wide and wet. Miyuki's mind immediately switched to protection mode.

"What's wrong, what happened!?"

"Miyuki-senpai, y-you gotta help! I don't know what happened!" Eijun stammered out loudly. "One moment we're walking in the store to get you something for your birthday and the next, POOF!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miyuki asked, his voice going louder. "Who were you walking with?"

"Satoru!"

"Furuya? What happened to Furuya?" Miyuki felt a pit of panic grow in his gut. Did something terrible happen to Furuya?

"HE WENT POOF!" Eijun threw up his right hand in frustration. Miyuki now noticed that he was carrying something cradled in cloth on his left arm.

"Sawamura you're not making any sense. What do you mean Furuya went poof? Why don't you put your stuff down and sit." Miyuki rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. He stepped towards Eijun to take whatever he was carrying but Eijun took a step back and hugged the bundle to his chest.

"No, I'll keep holding him."

"Him?" Miyuki eyed him suspiciously. "What are you holding?"

Eijun looked down to the floor, then took a deep breath and looked back up to his senpai.

"Not what but who."

Miyuki's eyebrows furled up in confusion. "You're not making any sense."

"I know, I know. I don't know what's going on." Eijun took a step closer and balanced whoever was on his arm better to move the cloth around. "But this is Satoru."

Big sleepy blue eyes blinked up at Miyuki and he blinked back. The baby in Eijun's arms certainly looked like Furuya with his dark hair and bored look on his small face. The face was just far chubbier and he was so very small swathed in what looked like a bundle of clothes now that Miyuki was up close and all.

"You're joking, this is an elaborate joke isn't it?" Miyuki straightened up and the light from his ceiling glinted off his glasses. "Where did you pick up this kid and don't lie?"

"Miyuki Kazuya when have I ever lied to you?!" Eijun pressed his free hand to his chest, offended. "This child _is_ the real Furuya Satoru!"

"That can't be! Furuya's a twenty year old guy!"

"I KNOW! BUT THEN HE WENT POOF AND NOW HE'S A BABY!" Eijun yelled.

A small sniff sounded from Eijun's arms and they both looked down at the child. Satoru's eyes had gone watery and he was pouting.

"Oh no, please don't cry Satoru." Eijun's voice immediately went softer and he bounced the little boy a bit. "Please don't cry." Eijun turned him in his arms and pressed his face to his shoulder. He turned to look at Miyuki with a distressed face. "Miyuki, I don't know what to do. I don't know what happened or how this happened. I just don't know."

Miyuki gave him a hard stare and then visibly relaxed and sighed. "Alright...okay. Let's...let's just sit down and think for a bit." He reached up to tussle the younger man's hair and then slid his hand to Eijun's shoulder to guide him to his living space. They both turned and walked to sit at the kotatsu, Eijun on one side and Miyuki on the opposite.

Eijun placed Satoru on top of the table and unwrapped him carefully. But then paused when he reached the last layer which was a regular sized shirt baby Satoru was swimming in.

"Umm...since he shrunk so fast, all he really has to wear is the clothes he had on earlier. I don't know, but do you think we need diapers or something?" He asked uncertainly.

"Probably. I don't even know what size he would be." Miyuki peered across the table to the fidgety baby. "How old do you think he is?"

"I don't know, maybe one, one and a half?" Eijun stared down at Satoru. "I don't know anything about babies."

Miyuki snorted. "And you think I do?"

"No." Eijun answered bluntly.

They both went quiet after that just staring at Satoru. A minute passed by and then Eijun let out a loud sigh and then roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

"UGHHHH! This is just way too weird! One minute he's an adult and the next he's this tiny version of himself. How does this even happen!?"

The tiny Satoru gurgled in agreement from atop the kotatsu.

"You guys didn't eat anything weird or do anything out of the ordinary, did you?" Miyuki asked.

Eijun took a moment to think. "Well, we didn't eat anything while we went to the shopping center but we did talk to this lady for a little bit before everything happened. She seemed a little out of the ordinary."

"How so?"

"Well she seemed interested in what we were shopping for. Like really, really, really interested. I thought she was trying to sell us something. But we told her we were shopping for an important person and we didn't know what we should get you. So she handed us a blank business card and told us that a perfect gift will appear in no time."

Miyuki stared at him with a frown when he stopped talking. It was a good full minute before he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "You two should never be allowed to shop alone again."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Eijun fluffed up in anger.

"Exactly what it means, didn't you ever learn to not talk to strangers?"

"Well then how are you ever supposed to meet people? Even you were a stranger once and now look at us." Eijun countered.

"Not the point." Miyuki sighed, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is don't take things from strange people or your best friend might revert into a baby." Miyuki lifted his head to look at Eijun. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Eijun crinkled his nose. "I know, it really just sounds like a joke when it's said out loud."

"Yet here we are with a tiny Furuya on my table."

Satoru wiggled in place and waved his tiny hands at Eijun.

"That we do Miyuki-senpai." Eijun agreed as he reached forward to take one of Satoru's hands to shake it gently.

"Do you have the card from that woman you met?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah." Eijun reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing and pulled out the business card. He handed it over to Miyuki.

"Well, it's not blank anymore." Miyuki stated as he glanced it over.

"What? Really? What does it say?"

"It says, _A perfect gift is not always bought. Enjoy this gift for the next seventy two hours. May your relationship grow deeper._ " Miyuki read aloud and when he was done he looked back up to Eijun. "Your relationship huh? What else were you telling this strange woman?"

Eijun was suddenly sweating bullets.

"Uhm...I may of went on a...tiny five minute rant about not being able to see my lover for two weeks because we go to separate universities and our schedules often clash." He looked down at the corner of the kotatsu with a red face.

"Oh? Is that so?" Miyuki's voice was even sounding. Eijun snuck a peek up at the man across from him. Miyuki sported the biggest smug smile that had ever adorned his unfairly attractive face. "Missed me that much did you?"

"NO!...WELL OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE!" Eijun's eyes went cat like and his face went even redder.

"Hahahaha, that's so cute!" Miyuki burst out laughing and laughed until his stomach hurt.

"It's not funny Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun pouted.

Miyuki calmed down to a quiet giggle. "No, no. This is quite funny and absolutely adorable. Furuya's a baby because you missed me and it makes no sense."

"You're right it doesn't but we're gonna have to deal with it." Eijun frowned and leaned forward to pick up Satoru. "We need to run to the store, he can't go bare bottomed for three days. We should also get some cheap baby stuff too and an outfit or two."

He moved to stand up with the baby in his arms. "Are you coming with?"

"Yes, yes." Miyuki answered as he got up himself.

"Can you help me bundle him back up? It's cold outside."

"Yes Dear~."

"Don't be a smartass." Eijun groused and held Satoru up to hand to Miyuki who took him. They managed to bundle him back up with some of the clothes that he was wearing before. Once they were satisfied that Satoru was covered enough, they made their way out of Miyuki's apartment.

"There's a used clothing store down the street if you want to go there after we grab diapers." Miyuki offered as he adjusted Satoru in his arms while they walked down the stairs to the street.

"Yeah, that should be good. No need to get much since this is hopefully a three day thing."

"Hah, like a mini trial for parenthood." Miyuki chuckled. "I call dibs on being called Dad."

Eijun whirled around. "Wait! Why do you get to be called Dad?!"

"Because I called dibs." Miyuki smirked. "You can be Mom because you produced this lovely baby boy for me."

"I didn't produce shit!" Eijun growled.

Miyuki gasped dramatically. "Don't swear in front of the baby!"

"Oh he says worse things than that!"

"But he's only one."

"For now!" Eijun said, exasperated and threw his arms up in the air. Miyuki cracked up.

"God you're so much fun." He walked up into Eijun's space and leaned down to kiss him quickly. "I really missed you too."

Eijun's face went red and he lowered his arms. "Well...I-I..." Satoru interrupted him by making a whining noise. They both looked down at him and he was making a displeased and constipated face.

"What? You can't handle your temporary parent's flirting kid?" Miyuki asked with an arched brow. Satoru answered with a huff.

Miyuki snorted softly. "Alright fine then. I'll flirt with your new Mom when you're not looking." Satoru just gave him a sour look.

Eijun chuckled. "Okay boys, let's hurry and get this trip done with. It's cold out here and we shouldn't keep you out here long." He poked Satoru's chubby cheek with his index finger. The young Satoru moved his face away from Eijun's finger and wiggled in Miyuki's grasp.

"Okay, lead the way Mom." Miyuki chuckled.

"You got it Daddy." Eijun said as he spun around in the direction of the store.

"Hey Sawamura?" Miyuki grinned at the back of his head.

"Hmm?" Eijun turned back to Miyuki.

"Will you still call me Daddy when this over?" Miyuki asked with a dazzling smile.

Eijun's face went red. "YOU WISH!" He nearly screeched and stomped off with a laughing Miyuki behind him.

XxX_XxX

The two of them stood in front of the baby section of the nearest store they came across. Both of them looked perplexed at the diaper section.

"I didn't know there were so many kinds." Miyuki said softly to Eijun.

"I know, like do we get the ones that prevent leakage or the comfort ones?" Eijun crossed his arms across his chest.

"How about these ones?" Miyuki pointed at a package of diapers with little animals on them.

"Oh, those are cute." Eijun picked up the package. "Hey Satoru, they've got ones with little polar bears on them in this package." He showed the package to him. Satoru's eyes lit up and a little smile appeared on his face.

"Beh!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! It's a polar bear." Eijun smiled down to the little guy and then looked up to Miyuki. "I guess he can speak a little."

"Well, that's good. I guess we're getting those then."

"Alright, what else do we need?"

"Baby wipes, baby powder?" Miyuki offered.

"I guess so. Do you think we need baby food?"

"Maybe?" Miyuki turned to look down the aisle at the food. "Let's see what they've got." He moved down the aisle with Satoru.

Eijun grabbed the wipes and powder and followed Miyuki. They picked up a few jars and examined them. Miyuki looked unimpressed at each one he picked up.

"You know, I can probably make most of this at home. It would probably be cheaper." He said as he placed a jar of pureed carrots back on the shelf. Eijun nodded in agreement next to him. Miyuki shifted Satoru on his arm to get him to face him. He gently lifted the boy's upper lip with his finger to expose his gums. "He's only got a few teeth right now, so I guess I'll make everything soft so he can chew it." He removed his finger and patted Satoru on the head.

"Okay, we can run to the grocery store on the way back then. But let's go buy these things for right now and get a diaper on his bottom." Eijun shifted the items in his hands to one arm.

"Yup, we don't want an accident." Miyuki agreed and they made their way to the front of the store. The young lady at the register made eyes at Miyuki and asked about Satoru while they pulled their money out.

"He's so cute! How old is he?" She asked as she leaned forward, thrusting her chest out.

"About a year and a half right now." Miyuki answered as he handed his portion of his money to Eijun.

"Is he yours?"

"No, I'm just looking after him with him for now." He motioned to Eijun who placed the exact amount of money on the counter.

"Oh that must be fun to do with your friend."

"Yeah, it kinda feels like we're parents." Miyuki chuckled. "Well we need to run, so thanks."

"Ah, okay. Umm thank you." The lady fumbled with their bag slightly as she handed it over. Eijun took it and they left the store quickly.

"Maybe I should hold him for awhile." Eijun offered after they walked a bit towards the next store.

"Not that I mind but why?" Miyuki turned to him with a brow raised.

"Well you know." Eijun shrugged. "You're kinda hot all on your own but with you holding a baby, you're gonna attract all the women around."

"Aww you think I'm hot?" Miyuki asked with a teasing tone.

"I've always thought you were hot!" Eijun shot back.

"And now you're jealous?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Eijun shouted then shut his mouth quickly with a flushed face after the fact when a few people turned to look at them.

"Alright, alright sure you aren't." Miyuki smirked at him and Eijun glared at him. "Easy there tiger. Why don't we go over to that bench and get Furuya into a diaper." He suggested and pointed at an empty bench in front of them.

"Fine." Eijun stomped over to the bench and plopped down on it. He then opened the bag and proceeded to open the diaper package inside.

Miyuki sat down next to him and adjusted Satoru on his lap. Eijun pulled out a polar bear patterned one and Satoru wiggled excitedly.

"Beh! Beh!"

"Yes it's the bear one." Eijun said softly and began to unravel Satoru from his cocoon of clothes. He quickly unraveled the diaper. "Okay I think it goes on this way. Lift him for a sec."

Miyuki complied and lifted the boy. Eijun slipped the diaper underneath Satoru and then fastened the sides quickly.

"Okay, I think that should do it for now." He said as he checked his handiwork.

"That seems easy enough to do." Miyuki muttered as he began to fold Satoru back up into a cocoon. "Let's go get him an outfit or two for the next few days."

"Yeah." Eijun agreed absentmindedly and moved to put the diaper package back in the bag.

"Sawamura." Miyuki said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Eijun turned to him and was surprised by the closeness of Miyuki's face. The older male leaned in even closer and pressed his lips against Eijun's cheek.

"No need to ever be jealous. You're the only one I'm looking at."

Eijun's face erupted into a crimson mess. "Y-you're so embarrassing some times."

"But you love me anyways." Miyuki smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

They both just kind of smiled at each other until Satoru whined.

"Okay, okay. I forgot you won't let me flirt with your new Mom." Miyuki laughed and got up from his spot on the bench. Eijun stood up as well.

"Okay! On to the clothes store."

They walked a bit further down the street and they came across the used clothing store Miyuki mentioned earlier.

"They usually have nice stuff here." Miyuki mentioned as they walked into the store. They made a beeline over to the baby section.

"What do you think we should get?" Eijun asked as he started rummaging through the section.

"Probably a pair of pants and shirts for three days and maybe one or two of those onesie thingies you had your hand on just now."

"Like this one?" Eijun asked and pulled up a light blue onesie.

"Yeah, I guess just look for a size for eighteen months or so. He should be able to fit."

They looked for a bit and pulled things out they thought would fit or made them laugh.

"Miyuki! Look! We have to get this one." Eijun held up a white onesie and on the front of it in bold letters it said ' _There's no crying in baseball._ ' with a small baseball and bat in the middle.

"That's a definite, put it in the yes pile." Miyuki chuckled and went back to looking. He pulled a blue long sleeved shirt with a white bear on the front of it off a shelf and put it in the yes pile. Eijun found a few pairs of pants that seemed like they would fit.

"Hey Miyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be too weird to put him in girl's clothes." Eijun asked and then held up a yellow fluffy and sparkly little dress. "I mean, look at this thing. It's way too cute. Little girls get the best looking clothes."

"Um, not that it isn't cute but I don't know if Furuya would appreciate you putting him in a dress while he has no say. Besides I don't think yellow is his color. Find a blue one and maybe we can reconsider."

Eijun let out a little 'yay' and put the little dress back. They worked their way through the section and met in the middle. Their yes pile had turned out to be far too big.

"Baby clothes are just too easy to say yes to." Eijun sighed. "I mean everything I picked just seemed like it would suit Satoru."

"I get what you mean but we only really need like three outfits. Let's just pick the most practical out of this bunch and call it a day."

"Can we at least get one funny one?" Eijun asked with a pout.

"Only one."

"The baseball one doesn't count as the funny one." Eijun stated and then pulled out three different colored pants. Miyuki sighed and adjusted Satoru on his arm.

"Then which one is the funny one?" he asked.

"Well basically all of the ones I picked." Eijun held up a few with weird sayings on them. "But I like this one." He held up a light blue onesie with a raccoon in the middle surrounded by the words _Trouble Maker_. Miyuki stared at it for moment.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of you."

"Which part? The raccoon or the trouble maker part?" Miyuki raised a brow at Eijun who shrugged.

"Both."

"I see." Miyuki muttered out thoughtfully and then reached into his yes pile. " Then this one reminds me of you." He held up a yellow long sleeve shirt with a corgi butt on the front with the words _Cute as a butt-on_.

Eijun snorted and started laughing loudly. "W-who made this? This is amazing! We are buying this and keeping it forever." Eijun reached forward and grabbed the shirt to add to his pile. He turned back to Miyuki with a huge smile. "Let me guess why it reminds you of me. It's because you like my butt so much?"

"Nah, it's cause I like dogs." Miyuki said without missing a beat.

"HEY!" Eijun's smile drooped and Miyuki laughed.

"You left that wide open for me."

"You're such a jerk!" Eijun huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Says the one who just compared me to a raccoon?" Miyuki smirked and moved into Eijun's space.

"But I was right about the trouble maker part." Eijun said matter of factly and then squeaked when he felt a subtle squeeze on his ass.

"And you were right about me liking your ass." Miyuki's smirk went absolutely smug. Eijun's hand smacked his.

"Don't grope me in the children's section you pervert." He said lowly.

"Should I grope you somewhere else in the store then?"

"How about you just wait till we get home?"

"Too long of a wait." Miyuki whispered and squeezed Eijun's ass again. Eijun's face went pink and he frowned.

"Pervert."

"Not going to deny it."

"And in front of our temporary son as well." Eijun's lips curved up.

"He'll need to learn about different forms of affection adults show one day."

"Ugh, you are literally the worst." Eijun rolled his eyes and he laughed. "Just the worst."

"I know, but you love me anyways." Miyuki grinned at him.

"True." Eijun agreed. "Well Pervert-san, should we take our goods up to the register and dress Satoru?"

"Yes Dear. Socks, a pair of shoes, three tops, three onesies and three bottoms should cover us, right?" Miyuki looked over their choices and then back to Eijun.

"Oh! A jacket!" Eijun turned away from Miyuki and briefly looked back at the shelves in front of them. "Ah ha! This will do." He pulled a simple puffy black jacket from a bottom shelf and showed it to Miyuki.

"Okay, that should do it then." Miyuki approved and moved to walk to the front of the store. Eijun lagged a bit behind as something caught his eye. His eyes lit up at the object and he grabbed it. Smiling as he caught up to his boyfriend.

"Miyuki, look at this." He showed him the object in his hands. It was a big squishy baseball. "We gotta get him at least one toy."

Miyuki stopped walking. "I didn't even think about that. Maybe we should get one other?"

"Might not be a bad idea." Eijun turned to go back to the children's section. "He seems to like bears, do you think we should find a teddy bear?"

"If they have one, probably."

They went through a toy bin and found a few possible candidates. Eijun held up a couple to show Satoru.

"Hey Sat-chan, do you like any of these guys? This one is soft." He showed Satoru a black bear and he showed no reaction to it. "Okay, this one?" Eijun held up a brown one next and Satoru frowned at him. "You're really only a polar bear guy aren't you?" Eijun laughed and searched for something white. He lucked out and pulled out a small white teddy bear that had a small red bow tie on it. "How about this one?"

Satoru smiled and let out a pleased noise.

"We got a winner, now let's go. I'm hungry." Miyuki said and turned back to head to the registers. They paid for their things and ran outside to dress Satoru in one of the outfits on a bench outside.

"You know, I'm concerned people might think we're homeless or awful parents by how we're only dressing our temporary son out in the cold." Miyuki mentioned as he placed Satoru down.

"I don't think people are watching, so I think we'll get away with it for now. At least we _are_ dressing him."

They dressed him in the baseball onesie with black pants and slipped the little socks and little sneakers on his feet. Then they tugged his jacket on to complete his outfit.

"Well I'll admit, he looks rather cute." Eijun said as he stuffed Satoru's original clothes into the bag with their other purchases. He handed the full bag off to Miyuki and picked up the baby who was sitting upright on the bench. Satoru clung to Eijun's jacket and buried his head into his shoulder. "Aww, is someone tired?"

"Let's go get some groceries and then we can call it a night. We can then figure out how the next two days are going to work out." Miyuki stepped forward to ruffle Eijun's hair then he did the same to Satoru.

"Crap, I didn't even think about that." Eijun frowned. "Satoru and I don't have class tomorrow but we have practice. I guess I can send something to the coach."

"Alright, we can work that out once we get back to my place." Miyuki placed his hand on the small of Eijun's back and pushed him forward. "Last store first though."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just finish up."

They walked over to the nearest grocery store to make quick work of picking up the food they needed. Miyuki was mulling over what to make in the vegetable section.

"I'm thinking of making fried rice, that should be okay for him to eat, right?" Miyuki was grabbing some carrots and turned to Eijun to realize he was talking to air. "Where did he just disappear to?" He frowned and turned around in a circle to find him. He spotted his boyfriend being chatted up by an older woman next to the fruits. Now that he had found him, he grabbed the remaining vegetables he needed and went to meet back up with Eijun.

"He's actually been a very good baby so far. Hasn't cried once." Eijun was in the middle of speaking with the woman, who looked like she was adoring both males. "Of course me saying this now probably means he'll cry all night."

"Sawamura, don't put that out into the universe." Miyuki sighed as he approached Eijun's side.

"Oh Miyuki-senpai! I was just chatting with the lovely Sakura-san here about Satoru. She has a grandson about his age and just wanted to say hello."

"Oh that's nice, it's nice to meet you Sakura-san." Miyuki bowed slightly to the older woman who returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you as well." She responded. "It's not too often I see a young man with a baby so I couldn't help myself but to come over and say hello." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, we're just watching him for now." Eijun said as he hefted Satoru back into a more comfortable position on his arm and turned to Miyuki. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, I'm going to make fried rice."

"Oh that sounds yummy. Well we need to run Sakura-san, it was nice talking with you."

"You too, you both have a nice evening. Bye, bye Sat-chan." Sakura said and waved at Satoru who lifted his little hand in a wave, then buried his face back into Eijun's shoulder. She awed and then went on with her shopping. Eijun and Miyuki turned and walked away to go to the front of the store. Miyuki chuckled when they were in line.

"What?" Eijun turned to him and asked with a lifted brow.

"It's just, I leave you alone for five minutes with Furuya and you get hit on by an older lady. And you were worried about me being approached by women."

"Excuse you, I was _not_ being hit on. Sakura-san is a dedicated Grandmother to three and a lover of babies. She just couldn't help herself to say hello to this adorable baby face."

"Which one? Yours or Furuya's?"

"I do not have a baby face! It's Satoru's obviously!"

"Uh huh, it was probably a mixture of both. Be more careful, talking to strangers is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Ugh, yes Mom." Eijun whined and frowned at Miyuki.

"I'm Dad, you're Mom remember?" Miyuki smirked down at his boyfriend. Eijun stuck his tongue out at him. Miyuki laughed and placed all their food items on the belt. They paid and went back to Miyuki's apartment.

"Why don't you check him and see if he's still dry and I'll start dinner." Miyuki offered as he unlocked his door.

"Sure." Eijun agreed and he followed Miyuki in once the older opened the door. After removing his shoes he walked past the kitchen and sat Satoru down on the floor. "Stay there for a sec buddy. I gotta get your stuff."

Satoru made a soft noise of acknowledgment and promptly started to suck on his fist.

"Hey, can I get the baby stuff?" Eijun asked as he walked back in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but come here for a second." Miyuki turned away from his counter after he put the groceries down. He opened his arms and drew Eijun in. The younger melted into him and dug his face into the crook of Miyuki's neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. He sighed and suddenly felt drained.

"Thanks, I needed one of these." Eijun mumbled.

"I know, that's why I did it." Miyuki laughed softly and pressed kisses to whatever part of Eijun's head he could reach with his mouth. He ran his hand up and down Eijun's back as a sign of comfort. "All in all, I think we're handling it pretty well so far." Miyuki murmured. "It's a really weird situation but I think we're doing okay."

"That's because he hasn't started crying yet. If he cries, I might cry."

"Aww, don't let it get to you. We'll do our jobs as his temporary parents for the duration of this _gift_ and it'll be over in no time. We can all laugh it off later."

"I guess so." Eijun sighed and pulled back. "I better check his diaper."

"One more thing."

"Hmm?" Eijun looked up and then lips were on his, pressing in hard. Eijun pushed back and Miyuki's hands slipped from his back to cup his face. They pulled apart after a few moments.

"I love you, you know." Miyuki said softly.

"I know. I love you too. Thank you for helping out with this, you really don't have to."

"Hey it's my gift apparently and why wouldn't I help you? Aren't we partners?" Miyuki smiled at Eijun's reddening face.

"Y-yeah, we are." Eijun stammered and then smiled. Miyuki couldn't help but dip back in to press another kiss on Eijun's lips before letting him go.

"Okay, go take care of our son and I'll start dinner."

"Yes Dear."

"Thanks Babe." Miyuki smirked at Eijun.

Eijun let out a little squeak and his cheeks went redder as he grabbed the baby supplies from behind Miyuki and turned to go back to Satoru.

"When are you going to get used to pet names so I can start using them more often?" Miyuki asked with laughter in his voice.

"When they aren't so embarrassing!" Eijun yelled over his shoulder.

"So never then?"

"I don't know! Probably not never."

Miyuki just hummed in thought from the kitchen. Eijun knelt down on the floor to take care of Satoru.

"Really Satoru? I leave you alone for less than five minutes and you slobber all up the side of your arm?" Eijun griped and laid Satoru down on his back on the floor. The small boy immediately started squirming around. "I just need to check your diaper. Don't squirm." Satoru ignored him and continued to squirm around.

"Dude, really?" Eijun paused in trying to undo the baby's clothes to frown down at him. Satoru frowned back up at him. "Don't give me that face. It's both of our faults that we're in this predicament and it's not like I haven't seen your junk before either, we live in the same dorm and bathe together all the time, so let's just work together. Okay?"

Satoru stopped squirming but continued to frown up at Eijun who took the opportunity to remove the little pants and unsnap the onesie. He undid the diaper and frowned when it was dirty inside. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up mister. How about a tiger diaper this round?" Eijun rotated and grabbed what he needed, wipes, powder and the clean diaper. He made short work of getting Satoru cleaned up and back into his clothes.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it? I think I did it correctly." Eijun said softly and rolled all the trash up to go throw it away. He quickly got up to throw it out and wash his hands then came back to sit Satoru up who had flipped onto his stomach and was crawling towards Miyuki's bed in the mere thirty seconds he was away. "Here you go Buddy, why don't you entertain yourself with your bear and baseball?" Eijun pulled out the two soft toys they had gotten and handed it over to Satoru.

"Eijuh! Beh." Satoru said and took the bear first.

"Yeah, you must really like bears a lot. Even more than baseball right now." Eijun watched as Satoru took the bear and started chewing on one of his ears. "You're not supposed to eat him silly." He stated in a flat voice but let him be as he got up to go back into the kitchen.

"Okay, he's clean now. Do you need any help?" Eijun asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Not really, I'm almost done preparing. But while I'm doing this, how should we handle the next few days? I have classes and practice as well tomorrow. I can't miss class but I can miss practice."

"I really wouldn't want you too." Eijun frowned.

"You're going to have to miss practice for two days, I can miss it too. It's really only light practice until the winter camp right now. I'll just email my coach and let him know."

"Okay." Eijun said softly.

"Now how about both of your classes?" Miyuki asked as he started combining ingredients.

"We don't have any tomorrow but Satoru only has one the day afterwards, I have a full day."

"I guess that works. I don't have class that day or work. He should be able to catch up on one class."

"You really think this will only last three days?" Eijun looked down at his feet.

"We can only hope, right? If it doesn't, we'll figure it out. We're good at that." Miyuki said as he stirred everything. "Now that we figured that out, why don't you go sit down and find something to watch for us."

"...Okay."

"Eijun." Miyuki called and the male looked up. "It'll be fine Babe." Eijun's cheeks went red at the use of his first name and the pet name. Miyuki caught Eijun's wrist and dragged him in to press a kiss to his lips. When he was let go, he let a small smile grace his lips and he turned to go back to Satoru.

The small boy had thoroughly covered the small bears head in drool by the time Eijun sat down next to him.

"That's gross Satoru, we're going to have to wash him tonight." Eijun sighed and picked up the boy to place him in his lap. He grabbed the remote from on top of the kotatsu and turned on the TV. He flipped to a random baseball game and set the remote back down. Satoru's attention turned from his bear to the TV. He watched intently for a few minutes before he recognized what it was.

"Eijuh. Ball?" Satoru looked up to Eijun and then pointed to the soft baseball next to them.

"You want the ball now?" Eijun asked and leaned over to grab the toy. He plopped the ball in Satoru's lap and the little boy lit up as he grabbed it and waved it around.

"Ball, ball, ball!" He sang happily and then threw the toy to the side, causing Eijun to chase it before it went too far.

"Here you go." Eijun said and Satoru promptly threw it to the side again. "Is this you wanting to play catch?" He asked with a little amusement.

Satoru looked up to him. "Cash."

"Oh man, he's already asking for Cash?" Miyuki asked from the kitchen, laughing a bit.

"No, he's asking to play catch."

"I know, I know. His catch sounds like cash. It's cute."

"Right?" Eijun agreed and handed the ball back to Satoru, who threw it the other way this time towards the kitchen.

"I got it." Miyuki said as he stopped the ball and nudged it back into his room with his foot. It rolled close enough to Eijun that he could grab it.

"Let me put you down so we can play until Miyuki-senpai is done with dinner." Eijun said and moved Satoru onto the floor next to him. He moved away a little and sat in front of him. He rolled the ball in front of Satoru and he grabbed it with a giggle. Picking it up, he tossed it gently back at Eijun. It didn't quite make it all the way to the older male.

"Cash!"

"Almost there Satoru, just a little harder." Eijun encouraged and leaned forward to bump the ball back to him. Satoru leaned forward to grab the ball and threw it with about the same amount of strength. "Try again Buddy."

Miyuki had finished cooking dinner by the time they had rolled the ball back and forth a few times. He plated the rice on two big plates and some in a small bowl for Satoru.

"That smells so go~od." Eijun practically drooled as Miyuki brought it into the room to place on the table in front of him along with some spoons. The catcher smirked and sat down across from Eijun.

"Thanks."

Eijun moved to gather Satoru up and placed him in his lap so they could eat. They gave their thanks and dug in. Eijun scooped up a bite for himself first and melted at the taste.

"It's so good! Here Satoru, let me get you some." Eijun took a little spoon that Miyuki provided with Satoru's bowl and scooped some out. He blew on it for a moment until he was sure it wasn't too hot.

"Here you go."

Satoru opened his mouth and ate the rice. His little eyes opened up wide and he looked up at Eijun as he chewed.

"It's good, right?" Eijun smiled down at him.

Miyuki watched from the other side with a wide smile. This whole situation from across the table was making his chest warm inside and was giving him weird but pleasant thoughts. He watched Eijun feed Satoru a little longer before he began to feed himself.

After they finished dinner and Eijun had cleaned the kitchen. They all took a bath together, all cramped up in Miyuki's small bathroom, giggling as they tried to maneuver around each other. Once that was done, they laid down on the bed side by side with Satoru laying on Eijun's chest. The little boy had nodded off, exhausted from the day. It wasn't too much longer till the two adults followed him into dreamland.

Xx_xX

Well after some months of going dark, I produce this for Miyuki's birthday. It's something I've always wanted to attempt writing and it turned out to be longer than the one shot I was aiming for. So expect another chapter in a few weeks! Thanks for reading! You can yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter Akulaledi.


	2. Chapter 2- Love and Insecurities

Miyuki stirred early the next morning. The sun was just barely rising and soft light filtered in through the cracks between his blinds. His right arm was notably numb and there was a weight on his chest he registered as his mind was waking up. He blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head to the source that was creating his numbness. It was Eijun curled up against his side using his arm as a pillow while Satoru was splayed out face up on his chest. The two of them had moved dramatically during the night.

Miyuki smiled softly at Eijun before turning his head over to his alarm clock. He was pleased to see he still had over an hour before his alarm went off. Turning back to face Eijun, he had to figure out how to adjust so he could get the feeling back in his arm. He honestly didn't want to move either of them but his right arm was on the line here. Leaning closer to Eijun, he pressed his lips to the other male's forehead. From experience, he knew this would not wake the pitcher up at all so he continued to press kisses to areas he could reach with his mouth.

Eijun finally began to stir after the sixth kiss to his face.

"Mmm...Miyuki?"

"Sorry to wake you but I can't feel my arm." Miyuki said softly. It took Eijun a moment to register what he was saying and then when he understood he lifted his head so Miyuki could move. Satoru was jostled a little while Miyuki re-situated himself but did not wake.

"What time is it?" Eijun asked sleepily.

"About five A.M."

"What time do you get up?"

"Six. Gotta be at the train station by seven-thirty."

"Okay." Eijun sighed and dug his face into Miyuki's shoulder and was out in a flash. Miyuki followed him back to sleep within a few minutes. He awoke again when his alarm clock went off an hour later. Blinking up at the ceiling, he realized how much he really didn't want to get up and how comfortable he was. Eijun sighed next to him and stirred awake. Miyuki turned his head to him and caught a flash of gold when Eijun opened his eyes.

"Morning Sunshine." Miyuki smiled at him.

"Morning." Eijun mumbled as he tilted his head towards Miyuki indicating he wanted a kiss. Miyuki obliged and leaned forward to press his lips against Eijun's. It was cut short as Satoru shifted from his position and slipped onto Eijun. The baby opened his eyes and blinked tiredly.

"Ah, good morning to you too Furuya." Miyuki said as he moved to get up. He grabbed Satoru from his chest and turned him around to face him. "You probably need your diaper checked."

"I can do that." Eijun said and then yawned next to Miyuki.

"You sure? You did it last."

"Yeah, you need to focus on getting ready for school don't you?" Eijun also moved to get up.

"It won't take me that long." Miyuki protested softly.

"It's okay, today is my day. You have all of tomorrow to change diapers." Eijun smiled at him.

"Alright. Deal." Miyuki agreed and leaned forward to kiss Eijun's cheek. "I'm gonna get up now. Here." he said and handed over Satoru. Eijun mumbled his thanks and set Satoru on his lap. Miyuki moved to get off the bed and headed over to the bathroom.

"Okay, let's get up and change you. Then maybe we can start breakfast before Miyuki-senpai gets out of the bathroom." Eijun said as he smoothed out Satoru's bed hair. The baby yawned and rubbed his eyes. Eijun smiled down at him and then moved to get off the bed. He changed Satoru's diaper quickly and pulled out one of their outfits for the day.

"How about it be a corgi butt day?" Eijun asked and pulled out the yellow long sleeve shirt. Satoru gave him a flat look. "What? This is pure comedy gold right here!" Eijun huffed and began dressing the boy. Once he was done he set Satoru on the floor with the baseball plush and turned on the TV for him. He put on a vibrant children's show and Satoru was instantly hooked.

Eijun walked into the kitchen and raided Miyuki's fridge for breakfast items. He found eggs and some vegetables but not much else.

'I guess I can run to the store while he's at school.' He thought and placed the items on the counter. Eijun turned and grabbed Miyuki's apron from a hook on the wall and slipped it on over his head. He then scoured the kitchen for rice to cook. He found it in the cabinet above the stove and pulled it out. After he set the rice up to cook, he started on the eggs. Eijun was about halfway through the second egg when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Are you cooking?" Miyuki asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes, hope you don't mind."

"As long as you aren't burning anything, I won't mind." Miyuki said, his tone teasing.

"As if I would burn eggs." Eijun huffed and flipped said egg.

"First time for everything." Miyuki laughed and came up behind Eijun. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Thank you for cooking, it saves me some time."

"You're welcome, it's the least I can do."

"You're the best." Miyuki said and turned his head so he could place a kiss on the column of Eijun's neck. Eijun shivered in response.

"You shouldn't hang on to me while I'm over a hot stove."

"Why not? I actually find this a little hot." Miyuki smirked against Eijun's skin and tugged on the front of the apron.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eijun's lips curved up into a smile. "You have the weirdest kinks."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say it's a kink but I might if you were cooking in nothing but the apron...actually that's a great image. I think we should do that." Miyuki pulled back and patted Eijun's hips.

"Maybe when we don't have a kid." Eijun laughed and turned off the stove. "Also, I could produce a long list of why it would be unsafe to wear _only_ an apron while cooking."

"Don't ruin my fun so early in the morning."

Eijun turned around and wrapped his arms around Miyuki's neck. "I would never."

"Sure you wouldn't." Miyuki grinned and leaned forward to kiss Eijun. The younger eagerly met him in the middle. They stood connected for a short while, lips moving against each other's slowly. Miyuki moved his hands down Eijun's back until they reached his ass and squeezed. Eijun's breath hitched as he gasped and Miyuki took the opportunity to turn a soft kiss hot.

He dipped his tongue into the opening that Eijun gave him and they made out for a short while before the rice cooker rudely interrupted them by beeping, alerting them that the rice was done. Miyuki groaned and broke the kiss.

"Do I really have to go to school?" He asked with a miserable tone.

"Yes, yes you do. Gotta keep that scholarship." Eijun confirmed and patted Miyuki's shoulders. "Now scoot so we can eat. Go grab Satoru."

"Yes Mother." Miyuki teased and kissed Eijun one more time before he let him go to walk into the other room.

Eijun smiled and turned back to the stove. He grabbed some plates and bowls from up above and dished out the food. Once he was done with that he grabbed what he could and brought them out into the other room. Miyuki already had Satoru situated on his lap and they were both waiting patiently for Eijun.

They both watched as Eijun set the table and once everything was placed in front of them they said their thanks and dug in. Miyuki took bits of a scrambled egg and spoon fed it to Satoru as he fed himself with his other hand.

"It's really good." Miyuki said around bites.

"Thank you. I did the best with what was in your fridge."

"Sorry about that, I was really needing to do some major shopping. The quick run yesterday wasn't really enough."

"Don't worry about it, I'll run out today while you're at school. I'll cover it since I'm intruding with Satoru here."

"You're not intruding." Miyuki laughed. "In fact I'm really happy you're here. Even if Furuya is tagging along." He grinned down at the boy who was silently chewing on some rice. "Speaking of which...did you email your coach last night?"

"Ah crap. No. I'll email him from my phone and Satoru's phone after breakfast." Eijun groaned and then shoved some egg into his mouth.

"Yeah, don't forget. It probably wouldn't look good if two of his pitchers ditched practice without a heads up." Miyuki smirked at him. "He might think you two are up to no good."

"We're not you, you troublemaker." Eijun groused and rolled his eyes. "What should I even tell him? Family emergency?"

"How about you just tell him you're both sick?" Miyuki suggested. "Wouldn't that be the most believable? You can tell him you got food poisoning or something."

"I guess that would work. I'm not a huge fan of lying but the truth is rather unbelievable in this situation." Eijun sighed.

"I agree."

They both quickly finished up breakfast and Miyuki placed Satoru back in front of the TV. He helped Eijun gather the dirty dishes up and placed them in the sink.

"How long is your trip to the train station?" Eijun asked him as he started washing.

"Not more than a ten minute walk. I have to leave in the next ten minutes?" Miyuki answered as he grabbed a dish towel so he could start drying.

"When do you get done with your classes?"

"By four. What? Miss me already?" Miyuki teased.

"No! How can I miss you if you haven't even left yet?" Eijun's eyes went catlike and he softly glared at his boyfriend. "I just was wondering if it was going to be late enough to consider starting dinner. That's all."

"How sweet. I'll be home before five so you don't need to start anything, I'll take care of dinner since you cooked breakfast."

"You don't have to, I mean I'm the one who'll be home all day." Eijun tried to reason but Miyuki held up a hand to stop him from talking.

"You must forget that I actually _enjoy_ cooking Eijun." Miyuki smirked at him. "Cooking is _one_ way that helps me unwind at home. So don't worry about dinner, just pick up whatever you want for tonight and I'll cook it for us. Sound good?"

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Then fine, it sounds good." Eijun said, giving in.

"Great. I'll look forward to it."

They finished with the dishes and put them away. Then Miyuki grabbed his coat and book bag from the corner of his room. Eijun grabbed Satoru from in front of the TV and propped him up on his hip while he watched Miyuki get ready to go.

"Alright. I'm going to get going." Miyuki turned to the two of them. His heart momentarily squeezed in his chest at the sight of the two. Eijun smiled at him.

"Then we'll be here when you get back." he said brightly.

"I'd hope so. Otherwise I'd have no way of finding you. Somebody here doesn't know how to use his phone sometimes." Miyuki teased and dug into his pocket.

"I take offense to that. I've gotten much better since high school." Eijun huffed.

"I at least don't have to wait a week for a response anymore." Miyuki laughed and pulled out his keys.

"I've never taken a week to respond to you. It's always been at most, a day."

"Felt like a week." Miyuki smiled and slid one of his keys off his key ring. "Here, so you can get back into my apartment later." He handed a small metal key to Eijun.

"Ah, okay." Eijun reached out and took it. "Thank you."

"You...uhm...can keep it too. If you want...it's a spare." Miyuki said softly, focusing his gaze on the key in Eijun's hand. His face a suspicious light pink.

Eijun blinked at him, confused at first but then he got it. His face erupted into a cherry red color and he nearly dropped Satoru in his haste to respond.

"I'LL KEEP IT!" He yelled and gripped the key.

Miyuki's eyes went wide and met Eijun's. They stared at each other for a good moment in silence after the outburst. Miyuki blinked and then started to laugh.

"You're the best!" He wheezed when he caught his breath. Miyuki stepped forward and pulled Eijun forward for a brief kiss. When he released him, he stepped back and said, "Okay, good. Don't lose that."

"I won't!" Eijun declared loudly and smiled widely. "Now get going or you'll miss your train. We'll hold down the fort for you!"

"Alright, alright." Miyuki reached up and ruffled Eijun's hair then did the same to Satoru. "Text me if you need anything."

"And interrupt your studies for trivial matters?! Never!"

"Eijun, I'm serious. I'd be home on the next train if it's important."

"Duly noted good sir. But we'll be fine, now shoo for real or you _will_ be late." Eijun flicked his free hand in a shooing motion in Miyuki's direction.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going." Miyuki adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the door. He opened said door and then turned before going out "Don't miss me too much~." He sang.

"Can't miss you if you don't lea~ve." Eijun sang back and planted his free hand on his hip.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Eijun sighed then smiled. Miyuki chuckled and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Jeeze." Eijun sighed again and looked down at Satoru. "You'd think we're newlyweds."

Satoru looked up at him and tilted his head. "Eijuh?"

"Hmm?"

"Pway?" Satoru pointed over to the soft baseball on the floor.

"You wanna play catch?" Eijun asked and Satoru nodded. "Okay, we can do that. Let me just get you situated and we can go from there."

Eijun set Satoru down in front of the table and then grabbed the ball. "Alright kid, gimme your best pitch."

XxX_XxX

Miyuki had to literally sprint to the train station to make his train. He managed to squeeze in a car in the nick of time. As he regained his breath, he was left staring at himself in the window of the train. It was like he was looking at a completely different person, one who was much happier and had the goofiest smile on his face. His face was flushed and he wasn't so certain it was all from the running he just did. Snorting softly, he took his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Jeeze, I'm such a sap." Miyuki mumbled and pushed his glasses back on his face. 'To think I would get this worked up by Eijun so early in the morning.' He looked out the window again. 'Though, not like that's not abnormal when it comes to him.'

The image of Eijun holding Furuya bidding him farewell played back in his mind and his face flushed a deeper pink. He couldn't believe how much he wanted that image to be a reality everyday. Just you know, with maybe their own kid...one day. Miyuki shook his head.

'We gotta think about our careers before any of that.' His smile dropped slightly. 'It'll probably be awhile before even _that_ can happen as well.'

He was suddenly slightly saddened by the fact that those specific goals were going to be delayed. 'Ah, no need to worry.' Miyuki thought and shook his head. 'We'll get there soon enough.'

He lost himself in thought for the rest of the train ride.

Once the train reached his stop, he got off and checked his phone for the time as he walked to the exit. He noticed he had a message from Eijun as he noted the time. Miyuki opened his message and it was a picture of Furuya drawing with a pencil on a piece of paper. Eijun also sent a separate message after the picture.

' _He decided we needed to draw out our little catch session. Noticed you didn't have any markers or colored pencils around so we're just using a regular old pencil. He's actually pretty good lol._ '

Miyuki smiled and typed out a message to send back as he walked.

' _Yeah, I don't really draw or color so I don't have anything like that in my apartment. Send me a picture of his work when he's done._ '

Miyuki tapped the send button and then closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. The trip to his University was a short ten minute walk from the station. He managed to make it to his first class with a few minutes to spare. Sliding into his regular seat which was in the back and in the corner, he pulled out his textbook and a notebook. He slipped his phone out once again and Eijun had responded back twice during his walk. First to say ' _Okay_ ' and then the second was a picture of what Furuya had drawn or more accurately scribbled in Miyuki's opinion.

Furuya's drawing consisted of something that resembled a lopsided baseball and something else he couldn't identify but it was also circular in shape, then a bunch of squiggles and lines throughout the rest of the paper. Miyuki couldn't help but chuckle lowly. He typed up a message quickly before his professor began the class.

' _Not sure what kind of hidden talent_ you're _seeing but I'm not sure what I'm looking at here. All I'm certain of is the baseball._ '

Eijun's response was nearly immediate. ' _Of course that's all you can see lol._ '

Miyuki smiled at the response and typed back. ' _Hey, I'm a bona fide baseball geek. Of course that's all I can see._ '

' _Nerd._ '

' _Right back at you Sweetie._ '

' _:P_ '

Miyuki chuckled and closed his phone after Eijun's last message. He slipped it into his pocket to focus on what his History professor was saying about some war.

Two hours later he was barely focusing anymore as his mind had wandered into an Eijun fantasy land. He didn't even realize that the lecture had ended until he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Snapping out of his lovely daydream that involved Eijun in nothing but the apron he was wearing earlier, he gathered his books to move to his next lecture. Sighing as he walked out of the lecture hall.

"I didn't even retain a minute of that class." Miyuki grumbled and dug out his phone, he had felt it vibrate at least three times in the last hour. Flipping it open, there were two messages from Eijun and one from Kuramochi.

Kuramochi's was basically asking if he had any plans on his birthday to which he responded that he wasn't sure but Eijun was going to be around. Eijun's messages were pictures accompanied by messages. The first one was of Furuya surrounded by paper with little drawings on them. Eijun's message was simply ' _He's taking this very seriously._ '

Miyuki cringed at the amount of paper surrounding the boy. Before he replied to that one he opened the second one from Eijun. It was a photo of Furuya in a shopping cart, sucking on his fist. ' _I picked up stuff for curry. Sakura-san says hello again._ '

Miyuki's lips lifted in a slight smirk and began typing as he navigated to the next lecture hall. ' _I hope Furuya knows he's replacing my paper from his art project. Also, curry sounds good. I hope Sakura-san is doing well today?_ '

He entered the hall and sat in a similar section as his first class. His phone buzzed in his hand as he was putting it down to pull out his next text book. When he opened it this time, it was a picture of Eijun kissing a giggly Furuya on the cheek. ' _Already replaced it with our run to the store. Sakura-san is very lively today_.' Miyuki's lips dropped into a frown at the picture as something negative tugged in his chest and typed out something that could possibly lead to trouble.

' _Ya know, a man could get jealous when his lover sends him a photo of him kissing another guy_.'

' _Are you seriously jealous?_ ' Came Eijun's reply a minute later.

' _Probably._ '

' _Kazuya..._ '

' _Eijun...'_

' _I know our relationship is only officially a few months old, but I'm in it for the long run with you considering I've been chasing you since middle school lol. I plan to stick around for as long as you want me to. No other person is going to take me away, it's just baby Satoru is so cute I honestly can't help it. I'll work on it __ '

Miyuki reread the message a few times before he responded. ' _Sorry...No, you don't have to work on anything, it's me who needs to work on that. It's just Furuya, just because you know, his old crush on you and everything._ '

Eijun took another minute to respond. ' _That old thing? Kazuya, you do realize I turned him down properly last year. We wouldn't be rooming if that wasn't worked out because I wouldn't want to hurt him by being around constantly. Besides he's moved on._ '

' _Has he now?_ '

' _Yeah, but I'm not allowed to say who it is yet._ '

 _'I see. Anybody else you wanna ease my thoughts about? Wakana maybe lol?_ '

Eijun took more than ten minutes to respond. Miyuki had set his phone down on the table as he waited for a response. His Accounting professor had already begun the lecture by the time his phone vibrated. Miyuki snuck a peek at it under the table.

' _Actually, Wakana hasn't talked to me since I told her you and I were an official couple a few months ago._ '

Miyuki's brows shot up at that. 'Well that's news to me.' He thought and then frowned. 'He hadn't mentioned anything about that.'

' _I'm sorry Babe. I didn't know things were like that._ '

' _Yeah, It'll be okay tho. I'm just hoping it's just because she's busy and this is revenge from all the times I didn't answer her in high school lol._ '

Miyuki frowned deeper at that message. Eijun was an incredible optimist to think that. More than likely the girl was heartbroken, especially since he already knew this girl had liked Eijun for so long. He did feel bad but it couldn't be helped who Eijun chose in the end. In all honesty he's grateful it was him that was chosen.

' _I hope so, If you want to talk about it later we can._ '

' _Thank you but I'm trying to not think about it too hard, she knows I'll be here when she's ready to talk again. I told her that in the last message I sent to her._ '

' _That's good._ ' Miyuki typed out and hit send. Eijun was honestly too good for all three of them. And that's really the only fear Miyuki has in this relationship. That Eijun would realize that he could do so much better and he would leave, no matter what he said or how much he reassured Miyuki he would stay. His heart squeezed painfully at the mere thought and a cloud began to form over his head.

Miyuki sighed 'Well this sucks, I went and made myself depressed.' he thought glumly and he slid down in his chair. His phone vibrated in his hand.

' _I love you._ ' the message simply said.

' _I love you too._ ' Miyuki responded and smiled weakly at his phone.

XxX_XxX

Classes passed with a blur for the rest of the day. Miyuki barely paid attention to what his professors had taught due to his mood plummeting in his second class. Eijun hadn't messaged him again after their last conversation. Which was a double edged sword in Miyuki's opinion. On one hand he felt like he shouldn't talk to Eijun when he was in this mood because he might say something stupid and on the other hand he just wanted Eijun to assure him his thoughts _were_ stupid. Both hands weren't exactly ideal to him at this moment.

Miyuki blindly walked back to the train station and boarded the next train. It was fairly crowded at this time and he was pushed right up in front of the doors. He stared at himself in the train window again. A far different man stared back at him now than the one this morning and he dropped his gaze down to his feet. He heard his phone go off and he dug it out of his pocket.

' _Are you on your way back?_ ' Eijun's message asked.

' _Yeah, be home in 15._ ' He typed quickly and sent it out. He looked at his phone for a minute without really seeing it then snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

'I need to get out of this funk before I get home. I don't want to be like this while I'm with Eijun...well not like I really want to feel like this at all.' Miyuki thought and then sighed. He tried to distract himself by thinking of what he'd have to start first for dinner.

The rest of the trip was done in a blink of an eye and before he knew it he was standing in front of his apartment door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and walked in.

"Welcome home!" Eijun loudly greeted him and Miyuki's head shot up. Eijun was wearing his apron again and was in the middle of peeling a carrot.

"Hi, I'm back." Miyuki's lips lifted in a small smile and then bent down to take his shoes off.

Eijun put down the carrot and wiped his hands off on the apron.

"I hope you don't mind but I started prepping for dinner. I haven't done anything major. Just washed the vegetables and started peeling them."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Miyuki mumbled and slipped his bag off then shrugged his jacket off his shoulders.

"Satoru is taking a nap so I'll wake him when dinner is ready." Eijun had fully turned towards Miyuki and was smiling brightly at him. "How was your day?"

"Fast."

"That's good. Want me to take anything?" Eijun asked and began taking off the apron.

"Nah, I'll just put it down and then start dinner." Miyuki said as he walked past Eijun and set his things down next to his bed. He gave a brief glance at Furuya who was sound asleep on top of the blankets on his bed, sucking on his thumb. Miyuki gave a slight smile at the boy and then turned back to the kitchen.

Eijun stood next to the counter with the apron in his hands. He set it down on said counter a moment later.

"Hey." He gently called to Miyuki.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Eijun demanded softly and held open his arms. Miyuki blinked at him and then moved so he could take up Eijun's offer of a hug. "What's wrong?" Eijun inquired after wrapping his arms around Miyuki.

Ah. So he noticed.

"Nothing really. I just got myself down. That's all." Miyuki mumbled into Eijun's shoulder.

"How so?" Eijun asked and tightened his hug.

Miyuki didn't answer at first. He merely dug his face further into Eijun's shoulder. He sighed after a few moments.

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"No I won't, not if it's making you feel down." Eijun stated firmly.

Miyuki pulled back and looked Eijun in the eyes. There was a small spark within the golden hues which meant Eijun was serious.

"Okay, okay. It's just a little hard to say."

"I'm not forcing you, okay. I just think it's better to let your feelings out rather than hold them in." Eijun quickly said.

"I know, I know. You're not forcing me and I'm not forcing me. I'm just trying to figure out how to word it so it doesn't sound like I'm whining." Miyuki awkwardly laughed.

"It won't sound like that to me, I'm listening." Eijun smiled at him.

"It's just you know...my feelings for you are stronger than I've ever felt for anyone and sometimes it scares me. It scares me that you might just up and leave me one day. You've got all these great people around you and I just worry that I'm not enough, that there's somebody else out there that'll peak your interest and...I don't know. It's stupid." Miyuki rambled and cut himself off in the end.

Eijun listened and when Miyuki was finished he pulled him back into a tight hug.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry you worry like that. But it's not stupid." He pulled back so he could look at Miyuki. "Believe it or not but I worry if I'm enough for you as well! All the time!"

Miyuki frowned at him. "But why?"

"Well...you're handsome, a phenomenal catcher, a leader, a great cook, fantastic in bed. Umm you're actually a really nice person but you have a terrible personality but that can be overlooked if you get used to it. I've got a whole list of things! People are always wanting to know if you're dating someone or if you're looking to play. So of course there are some times I get insecure that maybe you do want to go out and try all these people and in the end I'd just be that guy from high school who you thought you loved once." Eijun was no longer looking at him but off to the side with a frown.

"Eijun..."

"But I know that isn't true because I think we've got something special." Eijun lifted his head to meet Miyuki's eyes again and smiled brightly. "So I understand where you're coming from. I don't think it's stupid at all."

They both went quiet for a moment, taking in Eijun's words.

Miyuki sighed after a while and then chuckled until he was out right laughing. Eijun's smile dropped a little.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked confused.

"No, no, no. It's just me. I don't know why I was so worried. You just constantly exceed my expectations." Miyuki laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Oh?" Eijun asked and his lips lifted back up into a smile. "Then I'm glad I'm keeping you on your toes."

"Like a damn ballerina." Miyuki snorted and then leaned in to peck Eijun on the lips.

Eijun giggled and leaned forward to press in harder. When they separated Eijun hugged Miyuki tight.

"I really do love you very much. I'm really happy you were able to tell me what was bothering you."

"What can I say, you've worn me down to a gooey mess."

"Ew."

Miyuki smirked at him. "Don't ruin the moment."

Eijun just responded by sticking out his tongue at him.

"And on that note, why don't you let me pick up where you were with dinner." Miyuki laughed and pecked Eijun's nose. He let go of the pitcher and turned to the counter. "Why don't you go wake up Furuya, he'll be up all night if he continues to sleep."

"I think you underestimate him. He could sleep for days if nobody woke him." Eijun snickered but went into the other room anyways.

"Hey Sat-chan, let's get up for a while. Miyuki-senpai is home." Eijun gently called to the sleeping boy as soon as he was next to the bed. The small boy didn't budge at first until Eijun lifted him from his spot on the bed. He whined softly and opened his eyes.

"Eijuh...no."

"Yes Sat-chan. Let's tell Miyuki-senpai what we did today while he cooks." Eijun said as he maneuvered Satoru in his arms so it was more comfortable.

"Ah, there's the hibernating bear we all know and love." Miyuki joked from the sink. Satoru groaned softly and dug his face into Eijun's shoulder.

"Sat-chan, you wanna tell him what we did first?" Eijun encouraged as he walked into the kitchen.

"No."

"Oh well, that's cool Furuya. You don't need to tell me." Miyuki said evenly as he began cutting up the already peeled vegetables. Satoru looked up from Eijun's shoulder to Miyuki.

"Miyuhi." He called.

"Yes?"

"Cash an color."

"Oh, you played catch and you colored?"

"Yeah." Satoru said softly.

"What did we do after that?" Eijun asked trying to help the conversation.

"Shopping an pet puppy." Satoru said a bit livelier.

"Puppy?" Miyuki asked.

"We stopped by a park on the way back and somebody had the cutest puppy. It was so small and fluffy." Eijun gushed. "So we talked to the owner and they let us pet her. Satoru was literally over the moon. They played for at least a half hour or so."

"Oh, I see. Did you get a photo of that?" Miyuki asked.

"I did! I'm sorry, I forgot to send it to you." Eijun pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his pictures. He found the one he was talking about. It was Furuya and a tiny golden Pomeranian puppy. Furuya had the biggest smile on his face, it was probably the biggest one Miyuki had ever seen.

"That _is_ Furuya right? That smile is huge."

"I know right?" Eijun giggled and closed the photo viewer, then put his phone back in his pocket. "It was a fun day today. I'm sad I've got school tomorrow, I'd love to spend the day with you two."

"Well...you could technically call in sick. But then again, gotta keep that scholarship."

"Ugh, my own words used against me."

They both laughed and chatted more as Miyuki made dinner. Once everything was done cooking, they ate and settled down for the night. Satoru showed off his drawings to Miyuki who kept looking at Eijun for explanations who in turn only laughed but provided the story behind them anyways. Satoru looked incredibly proud as he handed them off to Miyuki. So much so that Miyuki took a handful and hung them on his fridge to Satoru's delight.

The night wound down and the three of them got ready for bed. They were laying down cuddling on said bed. Satoru had already fell asleep on Eijun's chest and Eijun himself was drifting into dreamland. Miyuki was curled up on Eijun's side with an arm underneath his head and his arm resting on his waist. He was pressing kisses into Eijun's hair as the other male mumbled his good night. Once he heard Eijun's breathing even out, Miyuki pressed one more kiss to Eijun's head and before he fell asleep he softly whispered,

"Good night, I love you so much."

Xx_xX

Well it was a long process to get this done, I still made it in time for the 3/30 Misawa day though (thank God). I'll try to get the last chapter done in less than 6 months this time lol.

You can always yell about Misawa with me on twitter and tumblr! Both are Akulaledi :D


	3. Chapter 3-Shenanigans and Realizations

Eijun's alarm blared the next morning at the ungodly hour of five A.M. Ungodly at least in Miyuki's opinion. The alarm was some sort of annoying pop song that Miyuki vaguely remembered Kuramochi complaining about awhile back. It woke Miyuki up right away but the other two occupants in the bed barely budged.

"Eiju-un." Miyuki groaned and reached for his boyfriend's phone that was on the floor to shut off the alarm. He successfully silenced the song and placed the phone back in its original place on the floor. Yawning, he turned to Eijun and almost immediately burst out laughing at the sight of him.

Eijun's hair was completely mussed up despite not even seeming to have moved during the night. A thin line of drool was on the side of his lip while his mouth was wide open. Satoru was in the same position as he was when he first fell asleep, on Eijun's chest on his stomach. He was sucking on his thumb while he clutched onto Eijun's shirt. Miyuki smiled so fast his cheeks hurt. He reached back down to the floor to grab his own phone. Quickly opening up to his camera he snapped a quick photo.

"Ah, a picture of perfection." He said a bit loud, intending for Eijun to hopefully hear.

"Huh? What?" Eijun immediately woke up to the voice only vaguely alert.

Miyuki snickered. "Thanks for joining the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty. Your alarm went off."

"Oh shit, really? How long ago?" Eijun yawned and sat up, a woken Satoru sliding down into his lap.

"About an hour ago." Miyuki said seriously.

Eijun's eyes widened comically. "Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" He picked up Satoru and handed him to Miyuki. "Take him I got to get ready!"

Eijun quickly maneuvered off the bed in a sloppy fashion and raced to the bathroom, shutting it closed behind him. Miyuki and a semi-conscious Satoru sat on the bed waiting for Eijun. A minute later the door reopened and Eijun's head peeked around it.

"I just want to let you know that you're an ass." He simply said and then retreated back into the bathroom. Miyuki lost it and started laughing, scaring the tiny boy in his lap. Satoru looked up at him with a confused look. Once he was done laughing, he caught his breath and wiped his eyes he looked down at Satoru.

"I'm so glad I put a clock in there." Miyuki said to him and then moved to get off the bed himself to turn on the light. He quickly changed the diaper on Satoru and placed him down on the floor with his toys. "Entertain yourself for a while, while I get breakfast going."

Satoru gave him a soft noise of acknowledgment and picked up his baseball to put in his lap. Miyuki turned to the kitchen and began pulling out the things he needed for breakfast. By the time Eijun got out of the bathroom, he had completed everything but the toast. Eijun walked up next to him to inspect what Miyuki made, a simple meal of eggs and sausage so far.

"It smells good."

"Thanks." Miyuki turned and leaned down to the front of Eijun's face. Who immediately put his hand up to stop Miyuki's advancing face.

"Nuh uh, I don't think you deserve a kiss after that stunt you just pulled." Eijun said, biting back a smile.

"Can I get one if I apologize?" Miyuki asked.

"If I find it to my standards, I'll consider it."

"Should I get on my knees?" Miyuki smirked.

"I don't think we need to go that far." Eijun's lips mirrored Miyuki's smirk.

"Alright, your loss." Miyuki chuckled. "I apologize for my prank this morning, may I have a kiss?"

"...Hmm." Eijun hummed and tapped his left pointer finger to his bottom lip. "I don't know~w."

"Eijun." Miyuki moved in close and wrapped his arms around the other male. "Come on now."

"Ah! Okay, okay. Yes!" Eijun giggled and leaned up so Miyuki could close the distance. The kiss lasted only a few moments before Eijun pulled back. "There, are you happy now?" he asked.

"It'll do for now." Miyuki leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Eijun's. "Let's eat before it gets cold, you have a train to catch soon, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Eijun backed out of Miyuki's embrace so they could focus on the food. They plated everything and brought it to the table. Eijun grabbed Satoru and sat with him on his lap. The three of them ate in relative silence. Once they were done, they gathered the dishes and cleaned up.

Eijun placed Satoru on the bed as he gathered his coat. He was going to have to stop at his place before heading off to school. He wasn't even remotely prepared for classes, seeing as he didn't even have his backpack due to the sudden change of plans from the day before.

"Okay, so I'm going to get going so I can grab my stuff. I should be back around five." He turned around to face Miyuki. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You were able to do it yesterday. If you can do it, I can do it." Miyuki smirked at him. Eijun's eye's narrowed at him.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head over." Miyuki chuckled and walked towards the bed to pick up Satoru.

"I'm pretty sure you're insulting me but whatever." Eijun grumbled and shrugged on his coat.

"I'm messing with you."

"I know." Eijun flashed a small smile at Miyuki and the older moved in to peck him on the lips.

"Good. Then you have a good day and we'll be here when you get back."

"Well even if you weren't, I have a key now." Eijun said brightly and Miyuki couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's very true."

"Okay, I need to get going for real now. Sat-chan, be good for Miyuki-senpai." Eijun reached up to gently ruffle the small boy's hair. "I'll see you when I get back."

Satoru reached up to grab Eijun's fingers. "Eijuh?"

"Yes?"

"No go." Satoru said firmly.

"I have to though." Eijun held back a laugh. "I have to go to school."

"No."

"Sat-chan, you know I can't miss out. It'll go by fast, you'll see. You'll have fun with Miyuki-senpai." Eijun reasoned.

Satoru's lip jutted out into a pout but he let go of Eijun's fingers. He turned in Miyuki's arms and buried his face into the older male's chest with a huff.

"Aww." Eijun cooed and looked up to Miyuki. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will but I'm sure well be okay."

"Alright, I'll have my phone on me in class." Eijun said as he turned to go to the door to put his shoes on. "Send me all the cute stuff."

"So should I just take a picture of your ass now then?"

"Shut up you perv." Eijun laughed. "I meant of Satoru."

"Fine, fine. If he happens to do something cute I'll send you a picture. Providing I can take a picture of your ass later."

"Don't you already have like ten of those?" Eijun asked as he slipped his shoes on his feet and turned his head briefly to the side to lift a questioning eyebrow at Miyuki.

"Eh, much more than ten." Miyuki admitted with no shame.

"Who knew Miyuki Kazuya was such a pervert." Eijun hummed in thought.

"I wasn't always this way, you're special. You have a way of bringing out different sides of me." Miyuki chuckled.

"That almost sounds sweet."

"It's supposed to be."

"Aww." Eijun sarcastically cooed then turned completely around to the two males behind him. "Alright Gentlemen! I, Sawamura Eijun must embark on the long trek to school. I will see you after classes conclude."

"Aye, aye Sir." Miyuki mock saluted him and Satoru turned his head from Miyuki's chest to watch Eijun leave.

"Bye Sat-chan, be good for Miyuki-senpai. Love you Kazuya." Eijun blurted as he opened and went out the door.

"Love you too Eijun, don't get lost."

"HEY! I WON'T YOU TANUKI JERK!" Eijun yelled as he was closing the door. Miyuki snickered.

"God, I love that man." He turned to walk back into the living area to put Satoru down when he heard a tiny sniff. 'Oh please don't...' Miyuki thought.

He shifted Satoru in his arms to get a look at him and sure enough, the little boy's eyes were starting to water.

"Hey Buddy, you don't have to cry. Eijun will be back in a few hours." Miyuki said gently. Satoru had been really good so far, not even crying once...then again he had no idea if he had when he was with Eijun but babies cried all the time, it was natural, right? Satoru's lip jutted back out into a pout. He gripped Miyuki's shirt and buried his face back into his chest, sniffing again. Miyuki patted the little boy's back. "I know how you feel Man. I miss Eijun too."

XxX_XxX

It was simultaneously amusing and sad to see how mopey Satoru was for the first two hours. Miyuki kept an eye on him while he tried to study but it was starting to sway to more of the sad side the longer he kept watch. Taking out his phone he snapped a quick photo of Satoru who was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with dried tear marks on his cheeks.

' _In your expert child rearing opinion, should I be more worried about him? He's been laying there for about a half hour now staring at nothing._ ' He typed up the message quickly and sent it off to Eijun with the picture. Eijun responded ten minutes later.

' _Is he okay? He's not sick is he?_ '

Miyuki chuckled at his phone but got up to feel Satoru's head just in case. He felt normal. Satoru blinked and then turned his head to him.

"Just seeing if you're sick Furuya. You feel fine."

Satoru noticed the phone in Miyuki's hand and perked up a bit.

"Eijuh?"

"Yeah, I'm just messaging Eijun. He's still at school."

"Oh." Satoru mumbled sadly and turned his head back to the ceiling. Miyuki frowned at him and then typed a message back to Eijun.

' _He's just heartbroken that mom's at school and not here. I'm a little jealous here. What happened to the days that it was MY attention that was wanted?_ '

Eijun messaged back a minute later.

' _I guess those days are over babe._ '

' _Brat_ '

' _It's okay, I'll give you whatever kind of attention you want later._ '

Miyuki smiled at that message.

' _Oh, does that include_ any _sort of attention?_ '

' _As long as it doesn't scar Sat-chan for life, then sure._ '

' _We'll put him to bed early then._ '

' _Kazuya..._ '

Miyuki out right laughed at that message. He could hear the tone of Eijun's voice through it.

"Miyuhi?" Satoru moved on the bed to sit up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Miyuki shut his phone and focused his attention on the small boy.

"Hungy." Satoru stated.

Miyuki swiveled around to look at the clock on the wall, it was barely even eight thirty.

"I guess we did eat early. We can have a little snack and then I'll make lunch later, okay?"

"Kay." Satoru nodded.

"Alright, let's see what we have." Miyuki said as he got up from the floor and made his way into the kitchen. Rooting around in his fridge he made note that Eijun actually bought a lot the day before. An assortment of fruits and vegetables were piled up on the inside along with a few different meats. 'That guy...he didn't have to buy this much. When are we even going to eat any of this?' He thought and sighed.

He pulled out a fresh apple from the various fruit that took up residence in his fridge to cut up for Satoru. As he peeled and sliced it up his mind couldn't help but wander. 'I mean, I can make a pretty decent sized dinner tonight. Maybe a celebration of the whole Furuya shrinking ending tomorrow or should I wait until he turns back to normal so he can partake in eating all this food? Hmmm, waiting sounds like a better plan. He can't eat much at this size.'

While Miyuki was busy in the kitchen, Satoru carefully slid off the bed in search of his toys. He found his baseball underneath the bed and pulled it out. His eye caught sight of something near the wall by the headboard and he reached to grab it. It was cylindrical, full of a slow moving liquid and half empty.

He pulled it out and sat down with it. He was immediately amused with how it dripped from one side to the other as he tipped it. Satoru played with the bottle for a few moments tipping it back and forth before he realized it could be opened. Struggling with the cap for a minute he finally popped the top and tipped the bottle upside down. The liquid slowly seeped out from the open top and began spilling all over Satoru's lap and the floor. He giggled softly at the feel of it.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Came Miyuki's voice from the kitchen entrance. He stared down at Satoru, plate of cut up apple in his hand with a look that was in between amused and pissed. Satoru looked at him then down into his lap.

"Uh oh." He said and put the bottle down on the ground.

"Uh oh is right you troublemaker." Miyuki sighed and walked over to him so he could set the plate down on the table. "Is this your idea of fun?" He smirked down at the little boy.

"Miyuhi...wet!" Satoru patted his hands on his lap and held them up to Miyuki.

"Uh huh, yeah I see that." Miyuki dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone. "How about we send a picture to Eijun? I'm sure he'll get a kick out of this. Then we need to change you...smile!"

Satoru looked up at the phone and gave a small smile to the camera. The click went off as Miyuki took the picture. "Your Mom is going to love this." Miyuki quickly typed up a quick message and attached the picture.

' _Your son found the lube._ '

"Come on, let's clean you up." He said and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Reaching down, Miyuki picked up Satoru under his arms and lifted him up. As he did, the puddle of lube that wasn't saturating Satoru's pants dripped off onto the floor. Miyuki looked down at the mess with distaste, he was _not_ looking forward to cleaning that up. "I leave you alone for two minutes..."

Satoru just giggled and Miyuki couldn't help but smile at him. He walked him into the bathroom and set him on top of the toilet lid. "Stay there for a sec while I get you a new pair of clothes." He instructed the boy and slipped out of the bathroom. Satoru waited patiently for Miyuki to come back. The older male came back a moment later carrying the light blue raccoon trouble maker onesie and a clean diaper.

Miyuki grabbed a washcloth and wet it so he could wipe Satoru down. He made quick work of cleaning him up and redressing him. Miyuki brought him back out into the living room to set him in front of the TV with the plate of apple.

"Okay, now that you're clean I can focus on the floor." He picked up the remote and switched on the TV to the bright kid's show Satoru was watching the previous morning. Satoru immediately directed his attention to the characters on the screen. Miyuki left him to grab the previously used washcloth in the bathroom and brought it back to the wet floor.

'Thank God it's water based lube.' he thought as he wiped it up. 'I was wondering where that bottle went after the last time Eijun was here.' His lips lifted at the memory. He paused in his cleaning as his mind wandered into a dirty territory but his phone went off startling him out of the pleasant thoughts. Sitting up on his knees he pulled the phone out and flipped it open to see Eijun's response.

' _YOU ASS! I LAUGHED OUT LOUD IN CLASS!_ '

Miyuki burst out laughing and Satoru turned to look at him with a curious look. Once Miyuki caught his breath he typed a message back.

' _HAHAHA...sorry._ '

' _NO YOU'RE NOT! I BET YOU'RE LAUGHING YOUR ASS OFF RIGHT NOW! I'M SO EMBARRASSED_ '

' _Well, you got me there. How I'd love to see how red your face is right now (_ _｡•_ _̀ᴗ-)✧_ '

' _ALSDHFSLDK YOU'RE THE WORST!_ '

' _lol love you._ ' Miyuki smiled at his phone, his boyfriend was so much fun.

' _I LOVE YOU TOO EVEN IF YOU ARE A TANUKI JERK SOMETIMES!_ '

Miyuki laughed again and closed his phone. He set it down on the table and went back to cleaning the floor. When he was done, he washed out the cloth and set it up to dry. Then he made himself comfortable at the table with his textbooks while Satoru continued watching his program.

XxX_XxX

It was about an hour or so later when Miyuki gave up on studying. He was honestly getting distracted by this children's program he had put on for Satoru. It was way too bright and cheery for his taste but he couldn't help but have his attention shift every couple of minutes to the screen.

'What the heck is even being taught during this episode anyways?' He thought and propped his chin up on his hand to actually watch the show. It seemed like the main character was being bullied and they were teaching the other characters how to handle it.

'Hah, well that strikes a cord with me.' He thought grimly. The more he watched, the more he noted that the way they were teaching how to handle a bullying situation was very generic and probably wouldn't work in the real world.

"You know Furuya, confronting your bully with a song and dance will probably never work. It would just cause confusion and probably get you bullied harder. It's better if you stand up to them and show them that they don't affect you and they'll eventually leave you alone."

Satoru turned to look at him, then back at the TV. "Miyuhi."

"Yeah?"

"Bad." Satoru pointed at the TV when the episode's villain popped up on the screen.

"Yeah, don't be that guy. You're actually a really decent guy, so I don't have any worries about you." Miyuki admitted. "Providing you're still not gunning for Eijun."

"Eijuh?" Satoru turned around at the mention of the name.

"What, is that your magic word?" The corner of Miyuki's mouth lifted into half a smirk. "Imma just let you know now, even if you don't remember it later, that I had my eye on him first brat."

Satoru tilted his head at Miyuki in confusion.

"Don't give me that look." Miyuki laughed and shook his head. "You know what, just ignore me. I trust you. If Eijun says you're over him then I'll believe the two of you, neither of you are good liars anyway."

Satoru gave him a funny look. Miyuki cheeks went red as he realized he was trying to reason with a small child and he waved him off. "Never mind, let's just watch the show."

XxX_XxX

A few more hours passed and Miyuki had made lunch for the two of them and had just sat down with it when his phone rang on the table. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Eijun.

"Eijun? What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my afternoon class was actually canceled so I'll be home much earlier. How about that?" He sounded happy on the other side of the phone.

"Oh? Do you want lunch when you get back? I can make another dish from what I already made."

"Sure, that would be great! Do you need anything while I'm on my way back?"

"Another bottle of lube would be great." Miyuki smirked as Eijun choked on the other side of the phone.

"Um...okay, I guess if we really need it."

"I prefer being prepared than not."

Eijun cracked a laugh at that. "Of course you do. Fine, I'll stop by the store on the way back."

"You're the best."

"I know." He could hear the smile in Eijun's voice through the phone.

"Okay, then I'll see you soon when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too, bye!"

The phone clicked on the other end as Eijun hung up. Miyuki pulled it away from his ear, closed it and set it down on the table.

"Hey Furuya, Eijun's coming home early."

The little boy turned around from his spot on the floor in front of the TV.

"Eijuh?" He asked happily.

"Yeah, his class got canceled. So rejoice, your favorite parent will be home soon. Now turn around from the TV and eat your lunch."

"Kay." Satoru turned completely away from the TV and crawled over to Miyuki. Once he was in grabbing distance of the older, Miyuki lifted him and placed him on his lap. He grabbed a piece of sandwich he had cut up into small pieces on a plate and gave one to Satoru then grabbed a bigger half for himself from the same plate.

"How about we see if there's a game on now?" Miyuki asked Satoru and the younger made a soft sound of agreement. Miyuki grabbed the remote from the top of the table and hit the channel button to flip the station. He was able to find a baseball game that had barely started. "Oh good, we can watch this till Eijun gets home."

They ate and watched the game for about an hour before the lock on the door jiggled and unlocked.

"I'm home!" Eijun announced cheerfully as he entered and closed the door behind him. He had a plastic bag in one hand, a small duffle bag in the other and his backpack on his back.

"Welcome back." Miyuki greeted him and Satoru smiled.

"Eijuh!" He babbled happily and reached out for the older male with his small arms from Miyuki's lap. Eijun slipped his shoes off and walked to the other room.

"Hey there." He dropped his backpack and the two other bags on the bed. Eijun unzipped his jacket and slid it off to put on top of the bags. He then knelt down next to Miyuki to pick up Satoru and leaned over to press a kiss to Miyuki's cheek. "How were you guys today?"

"Besides our little mess earlier, rather lazy."

"Ah, I see. Never hurts to have a lazy day once in a while." Eijun nodded and poked Satoru on the cheek. "I saw that you made a mess earlier young man."

Satoru frowned up at Eijun. "Bad?" He asked.

"It's okay, I think we can forgive you for this one. At least it wasn't some fancy bottle with a scent."

"Says the guy who didn't have to clean it up." Miyuki jabbed from Eijun's left.

"Hahaha that's true, I didn't but can you really get mad at this face?" Eijun asked and turned Satoru around to face Miyuki. The older smirked down at the child.

"Well...I'll admit it's rather hard to be mad at him." Miyuki poked Satoru on the cheek and the boy turned his face away from his finger with a frown. "He is rather...cute...in this form."

"See, I knew you agreed with me that he was cute." Eijun smiled smugly at Miyuki.

"I never agreed or disagreed with you before."

"I'll just make a mental note that you have a soft spot for small children."

Miyuki shrugged. "If that'll make you feel better, you make whatever mental notes you need to."

"I'll flash a picture of small Satoru the next time you're angry at me." Eijun giggled.

"No guarantees that'll work Sawamura Eijun." Miyuki poked Eijun in the side and the younger made a strangled noise as he squirmed away.

"It's worth a shot!" Eijun quipped and turned Satoru so he could set him on the ground facing them. Miyuki leaned into Eijun's space.

"You know, you could just flash your..." He started and whispered right into Eijun's ear. Once he finished his sentence he pulled back to gauge Eijun's reaction. The younger's face was going red and his mouth dropped open.

"You're such a pervert!" Eijun growled once he recovered from the shock. Miyuki smiled at him.

"So? It's not like you dislike it." He chuckled.

"That's besides the point! You don't have to be dirty in front of our temporary son!"

"It's not like I said it out loud. Besides, I've already grabbed your ass in front of him. What's the harm of him hearing that you should flash you-mmph!"

"Ah, ah! Don't repeat it." Eijun covered Miyuki's mouth with his hand. Miyuki gave him a flat look over the hand. They stared defiantly at each other for a good moment before the edges of Miyuki's eyes crinkled indicating there was a smile forming underneath Eijun's hand. A moment later Eijun felt an overly wet swipe of tongue on his hand. Eijun pulled his hand back immediately with a grimace on his face.

"Ew, that's gross!" He griped and wiped his hand on Miyuki's knee.

"That's not what you say when I lick you elsewhere." Miyuki smirked.

Eijun's mouth fell open and he blushed. "Not in front of the kid!"

"It's alright, he doesn't even understand right now."

"He's going to grow up to be so traumatized." Eijun groaned. Miyuki started laughing.

"Well hopefully when he changes back, he won't remember anything that happened." he said once he caught his breath.

"Ugh, that would be the best option. Satoru doesn't need to remember all our flirting."

"Not like he hasn't seen it as an adult." Miyuki said and scooted closer to Eijun to wrap an arm around his waist. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the younger's cheek. "I'm actually sure he's seen worse than this...remember the incident in your dorm room?"

Eijun's face lit up like a bright red light. "DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT." He brought his hands to his face and buried it in them.

Satoru stared at the both of them in confusion. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening but Eijun looked like he wasn't having a good time. So he leaned forward and swatted at Eijun's knee to get his attention.

"Eijuh." he called softly. Eijun lifted his head from his hands to look down at the child.

"Yes Sat-chan?"

"Miyuhi bad?" Satoru asked with concern.

Eijun snorted softly. "Ugh, he's the worst!"

"I'm right here you know." Miyuki growled light heartily and squeezed his arm that was around Eijun in an awkward side hug. Eijun giggled and leaned away from him.

"I know that, just wanted to make sure _you_ knew that."

"You're not being very nice to your boyfriend either you know?"

"What? Are you going to punish me?" Eijun asked in a challenging and flirtatious tone.

"I will if I have to. I'll put Furuya to bed early and I can punish you." Miyuki smirked sharply at Eijun meeting his challenge. Eijun's eyes lit up for a moment and they stared at each other.

"Eijuh...Eijuh." Satoru called again, breaking the moment between them. They looked down at the boy and Satoru looked up to them with a big frown on his face. "Eijuh!" He called in a small demanding voice and held up his arms, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"We'll put that thought on hold for now." Eijun sighed and reached down to pick up Satoru and placed him on his lap. Satoru squirmed around until he was comfortable and buried his face into Eijun's chest.

Miyuki leaned into Eijun's space and whispered into his ear. "Just don't forget about it." Eijun shivered at the thought and the breath ghosting across his ear.

"Quit it." Eijun snorted and pushed Miyuki's face away with his free left hand. Miyuki laughed and grabbed his hand. He pressed a kiss to the top of it and then let it go.

"Only for now."

"Okay, okay." Eijun conceded. "Now that we've had that fun, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day? It's not even two yet."

"Um, nothing? I was kinda content with being lazy." Miyuki offered and stretched his arms up over his head.

"That's boring. We should go do something! Oh! Like maybe go to that park Satoru and I crossed though yesterday! There's a playground there we can take Satoru to." Eijun brightened up as he spoke.

Miyuki groaned. "But it's cold out."

"Not really, it's actually kinda nice out."

"Says the human heater."

"Oh stop being a baby, let's just go for a little bit then come back for a nap before dinner." Eijun elbowed Miyuki lightly in the side.

"Ugh, if you really want to."

"I do!"

"Fi~ine, I'll get dressed and we can go. Why don't you dress Furuya up and eat that sandwich I made for you too. It's in the kitchen." Miyuki said as he started to get up off the floor.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Eijun mocked saluted him and waited till Miyuki got up to get up himself with Satoru in his arms. He placed Satoru on the bed. "I'll be right back."

He quickly grabbed the sandwich from the kitchen and ate it as Miyuki switched from sweatpants to jeans. They both finished nearly at the same time so Miyuki started dressing Satoru. He grabbed a pair of pants, a pair of socks and the shoes. Eijun came up behind to watch as Miyuki slipped the clothes onto Satoru with relative ease. Once the shoes were on, Eijun located the small jacket they bought for him and handed it to Miyuki.

"Thanks." Miyuki said and tugged the jacket on the boy then zipped it up. "Alright, you're good to go."

He patted Satoru on the head and then turned so he could grab his jacket and scarf. Even if Eijun said it was nice out, he'd still probably get chilled anyways. Eijun had already slipped his jacket back on by the time Miyuki wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Alright I'm ready, lead the way to the park Mom." Miyuki said as he bent down to scoop up Satoru from the bed.

A thought popped into Eijun's head as he turned for the door.

"Should we bring anything with? Like diapers?" He asked as he turned back to Miyuki. The older thought for a moment.

"That would probably be a good idea. Hold on, I've got a small bag we can put some stuff in. Best to be prepared." He went to the side of the bed and moved some stuff from the side to pull out a small messenger bag. "Here, fill it with what you think we might need." He handed it off to Eijun.

Eijun quickly filled the bag with diapers, wipes and a couple of juice boxes from the fridge. Then on a whim, grabbed the soft toy baseball and shoved it in the bag as well.

"Okay, this should be okay for now. I won't make you be outside for too long, like maybe an hour."

"I can do an hour."

They made their way out the front door and locked up. It was a short walk to the park Eijun had mentioned. Miyuki had actually never walked through it but knew it was there. Eijun bounced along side of him as they walked to the playground humming a nameless tune. Satoru was watching him from the corner of his eye in Miyuki's arms.

"Oh! Lucky us! There's barely anyone here. What should we do first?" Eijun asked excitedly.

"Hmm, why don't you figure that out and take Furuya with you. I'm gonna go sit on that bench for a bit and watch you."

"You're such an old man." Eijun sighed. "You could at least play with us a bit. There's a sand pit over there, let's go make something." He tugged on Miyuki's sleeve and pointed towards the pit.

"Alright, alright. Fine. We'll make something."

Eijun cheered and pulled him towards the sand pit. Once they got to the edge of it, Miyuki set Satoru down on the soft sand. He sat down next to him. Eijun zeroed in on a shovel that was left behind and grabbed it.

"We can borrow this for now. What should we make?" Eijun asked excitedly.

"Whatever your heart desires." Miyuki smirked at him but it faltered when Eijun glared at him. Miyuki coughed slightly. "Um, how about a basic castle?" He offered.

Eijun's lips picked up into a smile. "Good idea! Okay Sat-chan, why don't we make a castle then." He handed off the borrowed shovel to the small boy. Satoru smiled and took it. He attempted digging at the sand but all he did was push it around a bit. He looked up to Eijun for guidance.

"Eijuh good?" he asked.

"It's a start." Eijun nodded at him. "Try getting it like this." he leaned forward and started scooping some sand into a pile with his hands. Satoru watched with interest as Eijun started forming some sort of shape with the sand.

Miyuki observed them as they dug and reformed the sand. It was rather cute to watch. The sand really couldn't keep any shape so it was really just turning into a sad dome that really couldn't be called a castle. He couldn't keep the smile from his face when they deemed their 'castle' to be done about ten minutes later. Satoru looked so proud as he stuck the shovel on top to act as a flag.

"What do you think?" Eijun asked him with a wide smile. Miyuki couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's _something_. Looks more like a dome than a castle."

"We did the best we could with the tool we had."

"I know. Good job, it's the best looking sand dome I've ever seen."

"That almost sounded sincere." Eijun huffed.

"It _was_ sincere." Miyuki chuckled louder.

"Fi-ine." Eijun grumbled. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Hmm, it'd probably be no better than yours. I'm not exactly an expert sand castle builder."

Eijun laughed softly at that. "Then maybe during the summer we should go to the beach and practice."

"You just want to get me into a bathing suit."

"I'll admit that isn't a bad idea but that isn't where I was going with my idea."

"Sure it wasn't." Miyuki was smirking again.

While they bantered back and forth, Satoru ignored them for the sand. He was smiling as he squished his hands into the sand dome. It began to lose it's shape as he messed with it. He giggled as he played. Miyuki and Eijun paused in their conversation to look at him.

"Oh, well there goes the Furusawa dome." Miyuki stated. Satoru looked up to him with his big blue eyes then down to where his hands were. He then took a fist full of sand and held it up to Miyuki.

"Uh oh." he uttered softly.

"Uh oh is right. Oh well the good thing is, is that it can be rebuilt." Miyuki took Satoru's hand and gently made him release the sand and dusted it off. Eijun looked over to them with a smile then turned his head to scope out the rest of the playground. He noticed there were a couple of swings open.

"Hey! Why don't we go swing for a bit?" He asked and got up anyways to dust his behind off. Miyuki nodded and got up himself. Eijun picked up Satoru and dusted him off as well as he started towards the swings.

"There's a small one that's made for toddlers so we can push you for a bit." Eijun said as he approached. "And look there's a swing right next to it so one of us can swing with you! Kazuya! You want to go first?"

"Sure." Miyuki agreed and took the swing next to the small one. He waited as Eijun got Satoru situated. Satoru looked perplexed at the contraption he was put in and looked up at Eijun.

"Eijuh?"

"Hold on, we'll start in a moment." Eijun said as he pulled the swing back just a bit and then let it go. Satoru broke eye contact with him as he was pulled forward by the swing and swung his head to look at Miyuki. The older just chuckled and pushed back on the seat and let go. He let the momentum drag him forward and back. Satoru watched him and then was jolted when Eijun pushed him again.

"You good Sat-chan?" Eijun asked behind him. Satoru let out a little laugh and kicked his feet from the opening of the swing as an answer. "I guess you are. You good too Kazuya?"

"Having the time of my life Eijun dear." Miyuki leaned back and winked at Eijun who rolled his eyes in return but still smiled. They swung for awhile, switching off who did the pushing and who did the swinging. Once they had their fill of that, they moved onto another activity then another. Before they knew it, two hours had passed.

"Eijun, maybe we should call it a day? I should prepare dinner soon." Miyuki said from the side as he watched Eijun and Satoru slide down a slide together.

"Yeah, you're right." Eijun agreed once he reached the bottom of the slide and then struggled to stand up from the ground with Satoru in his arms. He held out his hand to Miyuki with a pout. "Help?"

"Yes, yes my damsel in distress." Miyuki chuckled as he grabbed Eijun's extended hand and pulled him up with a quick tug. Eijun popped up and adjusted Satoru on his arm.

"Let's go on home then." He squeezed Miyuki's hand and then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a picture together with all three of us?"

Miyuki stared at him for a moment and then a soft smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Eijun's eyes brightened and he dropped Miyuki's hand to dig out his phone from his pocket. He then cozied up to Miyuki's side and adjusted Satoru so he was facing somewhat forward. Holding up the phone he took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay! Let's lean in together. Satoru look up at the phone! Good! And three, two, one...smile!" The soft click of the camera sounded from the phone and Eijun lowered it so he could see the picture. "Wow...this is a really nice one." He gasped and turned it so Miyuki could see.

And Miyuki felt a massive tug in his chest the moment he took in the photo. There was nothing but pure joy on all three of their faces. The feeling that ignited in his chest was one that could probably best be compared to winning an all important game in the heat of summer. Which was honestly weird because all they did was just take a single photo. They've taken numerous photo's together but this one... felt different. As he studied the picture a minute more, a singular thought ran through his mind.

They looked like a family.

The thought struck him like lightening and he nearly gasped but suppressed it. The feeling of that thought crawled into his chest and filled his heart. It left him feeling a tad light headed and soft inside. Honestly it scared him a bit for how much he really wanted that to be the truth, that they were a real family. Two fathers and a son.

Eijun turned the phone away and proceeded to do something on it. "I'll send it to you so you have a copy."

"Oh, um thanks babe."

Eijun's cheeks pinkened and he cleared his throat a bit. He finished attaching the picture to a message and hit send. Miyuki's phone dinged with his message tone a moment later. He pulled it out and immediately saved it.

"Well, should we get going?" Eijun asked and reached for Miyuki's hand again. Miyuki grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed and Eijun squeezed back before they detangled them.

"Yes, why don't we." Miyuki's lips picked up in a smile and they started off back to the apartment.

Miyuki was quiet and deep in thought as they walked, mulling over everything. Eijun was chattering on about something that he honestly wasn't listening to. This sudden want of a family with Eijun was stronger today than it was the day before. It wasn't really something he'd thought much about before but having a small Furuya to take care of was opening his mind up to new possibilities and he wasn't really opposed to them. His mind flashed to the small business card from that mysterious woman that currently was pinned to the fridge with a magnet.

'Perhaps...this was...' Miyuki thought and he stopped in his tracks as he came to a conclusion. Eijun cut off his chattering and stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"Kazuya?" He asked, voice questioning but concerned.

Miyuki took a moment to find the words and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. He took a deep breath after a minute and met Eijun's concerned eyes.

"Eijun."

"Y-yeah?"

"I've been thinking." Miyuki started.

"About what?"

"About this whole situation...with Furuya and I think I'm starting to understand what kind of gift that woman gave me."

Eijun's face contorted into confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah. I do." Miyuki took the few steps to close the gap between him and Eijun. He took Eijun's free hand that wasn't occupied by a sleepy Furuya and held it tight.

"Kazuya, what is it?" Eijun asked and Miyuki met his eyes again.

"Eijun...I want to build a family with you."

Xx_xX

*mumbles* do you wanna build a familyyyy...

So...there's gonna be another chapter lol. This was getting too long so I'm gonna split it, sorry to leave you at this point but I wanted to get this out before I had to focus on an exchange. The last chapter will probably be a little shorter. As always you can yell at me on tumblr and twitter Akulaledi.

Also shout out to BubblySage who gave me encouragement and helped me sprint to get this chapter (half) done. It was very appreciated!


End file.
